The Gain of an Angel
by Pumpkinbelly
Summary: As he left he shed a single tear, not for the loss of a person but for the gain of an angel.
1. Default Chapter

The Gain Of An Angel

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Summary: As he left he shed a single tear, not for the loss of a person but for the gain of an angel.

He watched as they lowered her casket into the hard, cold ground.  It didn't seem right that he was doing this.  She was still young.  She didn't deserve this, a final resting place at the age of 22. 

He watched as the many people came up to the casket to place a rose on.  He hadn't imagined that this many people would show up.

_              Every now and then, people surprise you._

The casket was almost covered in roses now.  Most of the people that had come were slowly starting to leave.  It seemed they had just come to say goodbye to the girl who has saved there lives so many times.

_It's from all of us, and it has written here, "Buffy Summers, Class Protector"._

There were only three of them left at the grave sight.  Each saying their silent goodbyes to the women they had all loved.  Slowly all 3 of them started to leave.   He was the only one left.  

He walked over to the casket and placed his rose on the casket with the others.  There were 3 white roses mixed in with the numerous red ones.  

He took one last look at Buffy's grave before he walked away.  This time her grave was out in the open for anyone who wanted to pay his or her respects to find.  There would be no bringing her back.  

Giles smiled as he walked away.  Buffy was finally at rest.  That brought comfort to all of them.  

Spikes grave stood next to Buffy's.  They had no body in a coffin to bury but they had thought was the best thing to do.  Giles placed a single red rose over the top of Spike's headstone before finally moving out of the cemetery.  

As he walked out of the cemetery he shed a single tear, not out of sadness for the loss of a person, but out of happiness for the gain of an angel.  

A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this please review and let me know.  I thought of this yesterday when I was going to a funeral but I'm not sure if I like how it turned out.  


	2. He could never forget

The Gain of an Angel

Pumpkin Belly

He Could Never Forget

A/N: I got a review asking how Buffy and Spike died so I decided to write this chapter.  This is a flashback of Giles.

_She knew the risks of going after the demon.  He was bent on bringing the world to an end.  She knew he wanted to kill her and nothing but death would get in his way.  She went after him anyway because saving the world and her loved ones was more important to her then protecting her own life.  _

_He went with her.  His love for her and need to protect her wouldn't let him just sit back and watch.  She had begged him not to go, to stay and protect the others.  He agreed and with a goodbye kiss she left.  Unfortunately he followed her.  After a few blocks she discovered he was following her.  There was nothing else to do but let him come along._

_The others reached the graveyard just as she was stabbed in the stomach.  She was weakened beyond belief but she kept fighting.  The wound in her stomach was becoming too great for her to handle.  _

_ She looked over to her lover and then to her friends behind her and smiled.  She flung her sword at the demons heart.  The demon fell only seconds after she did.  They all knew Buffy was gone._

_He went to her side and grasped her hand.  Upon hearing no heartbeat he started to sob.  One of the demons minions that had been hiding behind one of the many crypts came out and staked him.  Spikes dust fell next to his loves.  The minion was dead before he knew it thanks to Giles' rage.  _

_Willow and Xander stood staring at Buffy's dead body, while Giles went over to her body and carried it to the hospital where they pronounced her dead and said there was nothing they could do.  _

_Xander went back to the cemetery and collected Spike's ashes.  _

 Giles woke up panting.  As much as he thought he would be all right with Buffy and Spike's deaths, he never would be.  He watched her die and that wasn't something he could never forget. 


End file.
